Under My Umbrella
by Ms. Jessie
Summary: Derek can't stand under Casey's umbrella until he says sorry. Involves kissing in the rain. Every girls fantasy... DASEY, of course. ONESHOT and a little silly.


TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL! Who here is excited, beside myself. I am bursting out of my chair. AH!!!

Except I'm scared for finals. Because do you know they effect you grade?

I didn't.

And that really sucks.

Anyway, back to my story. Ha, I got this idea while listening to Rihanna's Umbrella song.

That song is pretty catchy, isn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or Michael… Or do I? Dun, dun, _DUN_

Well, now continue to-

**-UMBRELLA!**

_This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers. Because really, I wrote this for you,_

_my loves!  
_**  
**

"C'mon, Casey, I'm getting soaked! Just let me under!"

"Not until you say sorry," I said, determined. No matter how much I adore that boy, I will not give in. No, no, no! Not me. I am stubborn, and I will stay stubborn…FOREVER.

Derek cuts in front of me, and slides his hands around my waist. That boy can still make my breath catch in my throat…I hate it…

I tilt the umbrella away, so that he is still getting wet. He leans in for a kiss, but I tilt my head away, making him kiss my hair. He groans, asking why I have to smell so good.

"Say you're sorry, Derek," I say firmly, pushing him away.

"Why are you so difficult? You know I don't say sorry…"

"Why are you so stubborn? You can't even say sorry to your fiancé soon-to-be-wife," I mutter the last part, staring intently at the ground. He. Made. Me. So. Mad. Sometimes.

There was a moment of silence, when the rain started pouring harder, and Derek put his leather jacket under his shirt, stretching his shirt out.

My heart did flip flops and my stomach dropped at his sad face. I couldn't take it. Okay, maybe I was being a little harsh. I mean, all he did was look at some girls and say that they were hott….

"Look, Casey, I'm sorry. Okay? I'm _sorry_. But come on, I'm a guy! Just let me stand under your umbrella! My tux is getting ruined, and Lizzie will flip if I look bad at her wedding!"

I stared at him again, and refrained from smiling. My heart was doing flip flops again, and there was a moment where Derek was truly sorry.

I don't know if it was the rain, or what, but I dropped my umbrella, and pushed Derek against the closest building, then kissing him.

He immediately responded, sliding his hands up my back, and me putting my hands in his hair. The rain was now pouring harder, if possible, and it was truly a fantasy.

I didn't even realize what I was doing until my phone rang from Derek's pocket (I don't have any pockets in my dress!) signaling that Lizzie was calling.

Omigosh. My dress! Lizzie and Edwin's wedding!

"Omigod, Derek! What time is it?"

"Do I look like a clock?" He said. I glare. "Sorry," he mutters, checking his watch.

"7:30," He says.

"Lizzie's gonna kill us! We are supposed to be there in 5 minutes!" I stare down at my dress and burst out crying. "My dress! Why, oh why was I so stupid to wear my dress there, when it was raining!"

"Casey," Derek interrupts, "_Casey_, calm down! Breath in and out. It starts at 8:00, remember?"

Oh. Right.

I sniffle a few times and wipe my eyes. Derek puts both hands on my shoulder and leans his forehead against mine. "You okay?"

"Mmm," I reply, closing my eyes and smelling him. Mmm, yummy. We stand there for a minute, and after I while, I realize Derek had slipped his jacket over my dress. I smiled and then kissed him briefly.

"Okay, _Der_," Ha. He hates that name, "Let's get going," I say, picking up my umbrella and purse. I add as an afterthought, "You know, this is all your fault. If you weren't so darn cute, I would've never had the urge to kiss you…"

"What do you suggest I do?" He says, taking his jacket back, and sliding it under his shirt.

"Shave your head." I say; he chuckles, and I smile back.

I notice he isn't going under my umbrella, so I move closer, and he slips an arm around my waist.

"You can stand under my umbrella," I whisper, leaning my head against his chest.

…

…

…

"You have some mascara gunk, under your eyes… Do you _know_ that? You look like a raccoon." He then bursts out laughing.

I push him away. Let him get wet. Mwahahahaha.

 :):

Ending was weird and random, but this was too serious. I couldn't bear it! Now, I know you want to review, and I know I want you to review, so why don't we make both of us happy and review?

I just confused myself. Ow, my head.

Ha.

Just Kidding.

About the head part.

Not about the reviewing part.

Because I like reviews. They encourage me.

Yes.

Er. Thanks :-


End file.
